


Killing Time

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sestina for Sam's birthday in season seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fest run by themegalosaurus on Tumblr.
> 
> I figured a form with obsessive repetitions would work well for Sam's still-chaotic headspace in late season 7.

**Killing Time**

Some time ago you ganked the god of Time.  
Three months back maybe? two? four? (At this point  
Pre-loony bin and Cas-fix things go vague.)  
That’s when your age wore off, one more detail.  
Time tracks your age. Killing Time, you lost count,  
Or you blew out the candles in the Cage.

You never did that shit before the Cage,  
Either of you. Fire was not good times —  
Dean’s latent pyromania doesn’t count.  
Dad ignored birthdays. What would be the point?  
Your DOB’s just one more faked detail.  
Now Dean brings up the day, and you play vague.

You can still get away with that, with vague  
Even though it’s Cas, now, in a soft, white cage.  
Dean wants to anchor you, made-up detail  
Will do, he wants your happiness, your time.  
He ought to know that you’ll just disappoint.  
You should have spent your time better, kept count

(Turning your mathlete days to good account)  
The thing is, once it’s infinite, it’s vague —  
Pi spilling off from one sure decimal point  
To meaningless extension. That’s a cage.  
That’s why time needs a god to limit time,  
You think, perhaps. Well, you flubbed that detail,

Killed the wrong god. There’s no need to detail  
The consequences, take a body count  
If there is one. What’s done’s done. You’ve done time.  
Dean will be happier if you keep it vague.  
He doesn’t want to hear about the Cage.  
Killing Time saved him. That’s a salient point.

Jumping into the Cage you made some point,  
Surely. Then you went mad. Details, details.  
You leaked your half-life long before the Cage.  
Dean wants to celebrate, he wants to count  
On something, count on you, not on some vague  
Promise. So don’t tell him you don’t do time.

 

You got out of the Cage, killed Time. Now make it count.  
The devil’s in the details when they’re vague,  
So take your birthday as your point in time.


End file.
